


Máscaras

by PruePhantomhive



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Chapter Related, Love Confessions, M/M, Partially Deceased Syndrome
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4390058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PruePhantomhive/pseuds/PruePhantomhive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando hizo ademán de besarlo después de ayudarle a quitarse el maquillaje de la cara, Simon creyó que Kieren lo rechazaría, pero no fue así: el muchacho parecía tan ansioso por sus labios como él mismo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Máscaras

**Author's Note:**

> (Disclaimer)
> 
> Los personajes de In the flesh pertenecen a la BBC Three y Dominic Mitchell y son utilizados en ésta historia sin fin de lucro.

Simon movió suavemente el pañuelo negro impregnado en limpiador de maquillaje por el rostro de Kieren, que estaba sentado delante de él, con los ojos cerrados en una expresión de completa sumisión, esperando a que la pintura que lo hacía lucir más  _humano_ fuera completamente retirada de su cuerpo.

Aunque sabía que no podía lastimar a Kieren debido a que las terminaciones nerviosas del muchacho estaban tan muertas como las suyas, Simon procuró ser lo más delicado posible al tocarlo, casi como si temiera romperlo. Kieren sonrió tímidamente al darse cuenta de eso.

—¿Ya está? —preguntó, un poco ansioso.

—Casi —respondió Simon, sin dejar de mover el pañuelo por el rostro del joven—, sólo faltan tu mentón y cuello.

—Simon —dijo el muchacho, un poco fastidiado—, creo que podemos dejar eso para otro momento.

Simon sonrió y deslizó el paño por los labios de Kieren, sellándolos sólo por un momento. El maquillaje color carne se desprendió de la boca del chico, revelando un perfecto color violeta oscuro que lo hizo estremecer. Quería besar esa piel pura. Ya.

—No —dijo con un tono de voz casi juguetón—. Quiero ver cómo eres  _realmente_ , sin esa máscara auto impuesta.

Aunque no había dicho aquello con ánimos de ofender, vio con cierta culpa la manera en la que los ojos blancos de Kieren se clavaron en él y cómo frunció los labios oscuros hasta convertirlos en una perfecta línea recta.

Sabía que liberarse del maquillaje no era algo sencillo para Kieren, que estaba demasiado apegado a su humanidad, a su culpa, como para aceptar a su nuevo Yo por completo, pero quería permitirse ese pequeño lapsus de egoísmo en nombre de los sentimientos que tenía por él.

—Está bien —dijo Kieren a manera de respuesta. Sus palabras temblaron un poco. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y apretó las manos en puños.

Simon sonrió por lo bajo y siguió con su trabajo.

Estaban solos en el búngalo de Amy, pero aún así habían cerrado la puerta de la habitación de Simon. Kieren estaba sentado en el borde de la cama y Simon, arrodillado delante de él. Había algo íntimo en esa postura y en la actividad que Simon realizaba, como si Kieren se estuviera entregando por completo a él y Simon lo aceptara con los brazos abiertos… tal vez así era.

—Terminé —indicó Simon tras pasar el pañuelo negro, ahora manchado de maquillaje, por el cuello y mentón de Kieren un par de veces.

El muchacho suspiró. Aunque había sido él quien había tomado la iniciativa de quitarse el maquillaje, parecía bastante forzado dentro de todo aquello y Simon lo entendía a la perfección: él se había sentido de la misma manera mientras se contemplaba en el espejo esa tarde, colocándose en el rostro línea tras línea de pintura sobre una piel marchita que no le importaba mostrar. Puso una mano sobre el hombro de Kieren e hizo presión con los dedos.

—Oye, todo está bien —dijo suavemente.

Kieren levantó la mirada y se mordió el labio inferior.

—Lo sé.

Simon le sonrió y dejó salir entre sus labios las palabras que, durante todo ese tiempo, había luchado por contener:

—Eres hermoso, Kieren —susurró—. Todo en ti es…  _perfecto._

Kieren exhaló. De haber podido, se hubiera ruborizado.

—No tienes que decir esa clase de cosas, Simon —dijo, aunque en el fondo parecía bastante conmovido—. Lo que mi padre y Gary dijeron durante la cena… dios, si tan sólo recordaran de vez en cuando que yo también soy…

Simon frunció los labios. Los eventos acontecidos durante la cena en casa de los Walker eran algo que prefería olvidar, aunque habían valido la pena al permitirle conocer a Kieren  _en su totalidad_.

Levantó una mano y con los nudillos, acarició la mejilla de Kieren, que se inclinó hacía el contacto, ansiando ser tocado a manera de consuelo _._ Simon, sin pensarlo mucho, se inclinó hacia adelante y siguió tocándole el rostro con delicadeza, acariciando sus pómulos fríos, la punta de su nariz y la curva helada de sus labios. Kieren lo observaba con algo parecido al cariño, así que el hombre no lo pensó dos veces y se levantó apoyándose en las rodillas, inclinándose hacia adelante para besar esos labios desnudos…

Al principio, creyó que Kieren lo rechazaría, por la manera en la que se agitó ante su cercanía, pero no fue así: el muchacho parecía tan ansioso por sus labios como él mismo, algo que Simon agradeció, pues su primer intento de besarlo había sido rechazado olímpicamente.

Un ligero sabor a pintura y limpia maquillaje se deslizaba por sus lenguas…

Las manos temblorosas de Kieren se alzaron y rodearon su cuello con delicadeza, así que Simon lo abrazó por la cintura y lo obligó a inclinarse un poco más por el borde de la cama para poder abrazarlo.

—Te quiero —fue lo primero que dijo cuando se separaron.

Los ojos de Kieren se abrieron con sorpresa y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

—Gracias —respondió Kieren, sin eliminar la sonrisa. Sus brazos rodearon el cuello de Simon con ternura—. Muchas gracias, Simon.

El hombre sonrió y ocultó su rostro en el cuello de Kieren. "Gracias" no era algo que alguien esperara después de una confesión de amor, pero viniendo de Kieren, él podía aceptar lo que fuera. Además, sabía que ese agradecimiento, para el chico, significaba mucho, pues posiblemente nadie le había dicho, ni en ésta vida ni en la pasada, lo importante, apreciado y necesitado que era hasta ese momento…

Kieren besó su frente y de nuevo sus labios se vieron manchados de pintura, pues Simon aún no se retiraba esa estúpida capa de maquillaje que se había obligado a usar para visitar a los Walker.

—También te quiero, Simon.

Eso era más de lo que Simon se había creído capaz de obtener.


End file.
